


Lithium

by Iforgotthedip



Series: Beautiful Trauma [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boys In Love, Gallavich, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pushing limits, Rimming, Sexual exploration, Spanking, Subdrop, Support, naughty words, open communication, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: Two times Mickey uses his safeword and Ian is there to support him





	1. I Bruise Easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian brings home something that pushes Mickey’s limits in a way neither of them expect

Ian comes home one late October afternoon to find Mickey in the kid’s room, folding clothes and putting them away. He comes up behind the dark haired man and wraps his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss of greeting into the side of his neck.

Mickey smiles softly and braces his hands over his husband’s, pushing himself back into his touch. He turns his head back for a proper kiss, which Ian returns, grinning into his mouth and slipping his tongue between his lips. 

“Hey” Mickey says when they pull back. “Hey yourself” Ian smirks “got something for ya” Mickey’s eyebrows touch his hairline with interest. “Yeah?” He says, turning all the way around to wrap his arms around Ian’s neck “what is it this time, Firecrotch?” 

“Come find out” Ian tempts, keeping his arms around Mickey’s waist and stepping backwards as he asks “how much time we got?” “Couple hours at least” Mickey tells him, letting himself be towed along down the hallway and into their room “Lana and Yev just left to get Halloween costumes, he wants to be Michelangelo, she wants to be a pregnant nun, thinks it’s hilarious” 

He rolls his eyes, making Ian laugh “it is hilarious” he giggles. “Yeah well she said they were goin to Kev n V’s after, so we don’t have to rush” Mickey explains “mmmm” Ian purrs as he turns Mickey around and pushes him backwards onto their bed, straddling his waist.

“Guess we got time to play with these then huh?” He asks, pulling a pair of police handcuffs out of his back pocket and dangling them above Mickey with a mischievous smirk. The Milkovich man’s eyes go dark with lust “whatcha waitin for Gallagher?” He taunts. 

Ian doesn’t need to be told twice. They quickly rip off each other’s clothes, kissing fiercely all the while. The minute he’s bare, Mickey flips over and arches his back, presenting his ass to Ian. The redhead gives it a hard slap for good measure, folding Mickey’s arms behind his back and locking his wrists into place with the cuffs. 

“You have the right to remain sexy” he tells him “Gonna lock you up and throw away the key, naughty boy. Daddy’s gonna keep you all for myself, eat you right up” Mickey moans incoherently back at him as Ian kneads his cheeks, leaning down to spread them and lick up his crack as he begins prepping him with his tongue. He adds his fingers after a moment, making Mickey whine impatiently “I’m good! Get on me!” 

Ian smirks and positions his cock against Mickey’s opening, entering him in one smooth motion. He sets a brutal pace, gripping his husband by his shackled wrists and fucking into him again and again, their skin slapping loudly with each thrust. “You like that?” He groans huskily, taking Mickey’s lack of response as a sign of pleasure.

Suddenly the former thug tenses beneath him, startling Ian and causing him to break his rhythm “st-stop!” Mickey chokes out “lithium!” Ian’s out of him in a second, diving off the bed for his discarded jeans. “Get these off me” Mickey whimpers as Ian fishes the key out of his back pocket. 

“I’m coming sweetie I’m coming” Ian assures him, hurriedly freeing Mickey from his metal restraints and tossing them. He turns him around in his arms and cups his face in his hands, searching it worriedly and asking “What happened huh? You alright?” 

The minute their eyes meet, Mickey loses it, sobbing brokenly as Ian pulls him close, straddled in his lap. “Hey hey it’s ok” Ian soothes, pressing their foreheads together and wiping at his flowing tears “I’m right here, talk to me baby, what’s goin on?” 

“I’m s-s-orry” Mickey wails, making Ian shake his head and pull him closer, kissing his cheek and then his shoulder as the ex con buries his face in his neck “ I started thinkin about bein locked up and I just couldn’t” Mickey begins to hyperventilate then, gasping for breath against Ian’s neck until the redhead takes his face in his hands again and pulls it back, looking deep into his eyes. 

“Mick” he says calmly “honey look at me, you have nothing to be sorry for ok? I promise. I’m the one whose sorry, I didn’t even think about it like that and I should’ve. I just found them at work and I thought they’d be kinky to try out, its not worth you feeling bad. We found a hard limit for you love, nothing to be ashamed of, everybody has em, that’s what the safe word is for and I’m proud of you for using it. I’m sure it’ll happen to me at some point too, we’re in this together so don’t worry about it, Just take some deep breaths for me alright? Daddy’s gotcha” 

Mickey nods through his tears, resting against Ian’s shoulder as the redhead cradles and rocks him. “You wanna put some clothes on?” He asks “might make you feel little less vulnerable?” But the former con shakes his head, turning his face into Ian’s neck and sniffling “no, just hold me” 

So Ian does, shushing him softly and rubbing his back as they breathe together through the waves of panic. Mickey’s tears keep on falling and Ian keeps on kissing them away, nuzzling him and whispering sweetly into his ear.

Just when it seems like he’s got him calmed down, Mickey begins to rasp again, tightening his arms around Ian’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. “What can I do, sweet boy?” Ian whispers, wrapping one arm around his back and gently stroking his face with his other hand. 

Mickey crashes his lips onto Ian’s in response, whimpering into his mouth and nipping softly at his lower lip. His husband kisses back tenderly, quickly understanding what Mickey needs and lifting him a little higher in his arms. The Milkovich man eases himself down, sitting fully onto Ian’s cock and slowly beginning to move.

Ian grips his bottom gently, cupping it with both hands and helping guide him up and down. He presses his forehead to Mickey’s own, rubbing it there and kissing him softly on the mouth. Slowly they gain momentum, hips sliding together and skin slapping steadily. Mickey clings to Ian, dropping his face into his neck as the redhead holds him back just as close, kissing at the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

As his moment finds him, Mickey pounds down onto Ian with all of his remaining strength, crying out against his lover’s skin. He goes limp as his body releases the last of its tension, giving way to exhaustion and letting Ian finish them off. The redhead squeezes Mickey tightly, thrusting himself up into him from below and cumming inside him with a strangled moan. 

For several moments, they stay this way, panting heavily together. Ian rubs Mickey’s skin and kisses his neck, his own eyes prickling with wetness as the Milkovich in question cries out the last of his tears, sniffling against Ian’s shoulder. 

“Cigarette” he whispers after a while and Ian nods, pulling out and moving them both up the bed to sit side by side against the headboard, guiding Mickey to lean against him. He grabs the pack off the dresser and retrieves one, holding it to his quivering lips so he can puff on it until his hands stop shaking. “There we go, tough guy” Ian murmurs, stroking his husband’s hair. 

They’re quiet as Mickey finishes his smoke, passing it to Ian for the last drag. The redhead takes it before passing it back, watching Mickey stubb it out in the ashtray. His stomach turns when he notices a bruise forming on his husband’s wrist. “I really am sorry love” he says, taking his hand and kissing the spot “I’ll throw them away, I should’ve known better”. Mickey shakes his head, leaning in to kiss Ian on the lips. 

“Don’t worry about it, Firecrotch” he says “you couldn’t have known, I didn’t even know til it was too late. Don’t throw em away, we may need em when we got a toddler runnin around” Ian chuckles softly at this, leaning in to kiss Mickey again and resting their foreheads together. “I love you more than life you know that?” He asks and Mickey nods, murmuring back “I know, I love you too, more than anything”


	2. These Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian’s word choices push Mickey a bit out of his comfort zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry loves! I took the holiday off to take care of some family business! I’m back in action, hope you enjoy this short piece!

“Fuck!” Mickey hisses, biting back a moan. Ian looks up from between his legs, a stern smirk on his face. He licks once more over his husband’s hole. Moving up to kiss his lips before flipping him over on his stomach and leaning over him to speak into his ear. “No ones home, tough guy” he purrs “why are you holdin back on me huh? You know how much Daddy loves to hear you”

And it’s true. Its black Friday and Svetlana and Yevgeny have gone shopping with Debbie and Franny, leaving the couple home alone for the evening. 

Mickey grunts in response, making Ian raise his eyebrows. He delivers two stinging slaps to his backside, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling his head back “what was that?” He asks, but Mickey only pouts stubbornly. Ian smirks, he knows his husband is often defiant on purpose so that he’ll be rougher with him, it’s his silent way of saying “Game on, Gallagher” 

“Alright young man if that’s how you want it” Ian says, shoving his own boxers down “that’s what you’re gonna get” he mounts Mickey from behind, entering him and very slowly beginning to move. “I guess I’m gonna have to do the talking” he muses “and I’m not goin any faster than this while I do” 

Mickey groans, making Ian chuckle, his lover is as impatient in the sack as anywhere else. As he once screamed at this father as he humped the hood of a snowy cop car, its no secret that he likes Ian to give it to him good and hard...and fast” Ian kisses his temple and murmurs “that’s a start”.

“You’re feeling pretty naughty tonight aren’t you little boy?” He asks Mickey “lookin for trouble? You need to be punished don’t you? Yeah you do c’mere”. Ian wraps his arms underneath his husband’s, lifting them both up to their hands and knees. 

He slaps Mickey hard on the thigh and bites into his shoulder, growling against it “is that what you need huh? You need to be spanked?” Mickey nods and Ian reaches down and smacks his left cheek. 

“Use your words, Mikhailo” he barks. “I need it” Mickey whimpers “you need what?” Ian purrs into his ear, licking the shell of it and biting down on the lobe as his hips keep their slow and steady rhythm. “I need to be spanked” he whimpers. Ian smiles, rubbing his nose along Mickey’s jaw and asking “where?” 

Mickey sighs and mutters “on my ass” “mm nope try another word” Ian purrs, kissing behind his ear. “On my butt” Mickey tries, his voice just a little softer “closer” Ian hums, moving his mouth down Mickey’s neck “on my bottom” he whispers, and Ian smiles against his throat. 

“Hm...close, how about on your tush?” Mickey prickles at that, not sure whether or keen or cringe, and Ian smiles “yeah that one makes you squirm huh? I think you have some kinks we have yet to uncover. Not to mention we’re about to have a baby in the house, Mick, you better get used to some crazy words. I definitely think it’s your little tushy that needs a whoopin, although it’s not very little”

Mickey bites his lip at that and bows his head as Ian kisses along his shoulder blade to the back of his neck. “No, you’ve got a nice round bum bum don’t you? And you love when I talk about it, whether you’ll admit it or not”. Ian sits up slightly, rubbing Mickey’s back and down over his cheeks. “You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about babe, I promise” he tells him, squeezing Mickey’s cheeks as he says “you know how much I love this big delicious booty ” 

Ian snaps his hips into his lover repeatedly. Backing out slowly before he shoves forward again, slapping their skin together. Mickey bites his lips and arches harder in response, the weight of Ian’s hot body on his and his rawly sweet words both contributing to the slow burn his orgasm takes to build, its right there, and yet so far away. 

“What do I always tell you?” Ian continues “You don’t need to misbehave to get your way. I know that’s what you grew up doing, but you’ve got a daddy now that wants to give his little baby everything his heart desires. I think the problem, Mikhailo, is that I’ve spoiled you rotten. You know you can ask for whatever you want and Daddy will give it you, you just like to be a stubborn” *smack* “little” *smack* “brat” *smack* Ian emphasizes each word with a sharp swat. 

He gives the Milkovich in question a few more good slaps on his behind, still fucking him at an agonizing pace as he continues to purr into his ear. “You love when Daddy squeezes you, don’t you, sweetheart? You love to be tickled and teased, have your neck nibbled on” Ian bites into Mickey’s throat for emphasis, reaching up to grasp one of his pecs between his fingers as he adds “and your wittle nippies pinched? It’s ok to like it, sugar, I promise. Doesn’t make you any less of a man to love when Daddy bends you over and gives you a good spankin on your cute wittle hiny” 

Finally, Mickey can take no more. “Enough!” He begs “Gotta cum! Please Ian! Lithium!” And with that the game is over “Ok baby I got you” the redhead says, quickly tightening his arms around Mickey and pressing them both into the mattress. He begins to pound him at top speed, fisting his cock and jerking him across the finish line. Mickey cums with a shout, turning his head back to slam his lips onto his husband’s. Ian releases into him within seconds and collapses beside him against the sheets. 

As soon as they’ve caught their breath, Ian rolls Mickey over to look at him, kissing him tenderly and stroking his face as he searches it for any sign of discomfort. “You alright, love?” He asks “sorry if I took it too far” Mickey nods, snuggling into Ian’s chest as his husband wraps his arms tight around him. 

“I’m ok” he says quietly “wasn’t freaked out really, just hit my limit. Had to bust right then or I was gonna lose it”. Ian sighs in relief, kissing his forehead and nuzzling it with his own. “I won’t surprise you with any of those words again ok?” He says, resting his lips against the shorter man’s hair “I know it was a lot for you”. 

Mickey nods “it wasn’t bad though” he admits “I liked it fine, just more than I was ready for I guess, we’ll get there” Ian smiles against his hair “of course we will” he murmurs softly “we’ve got all the time in the world”


End file.
